


The return of Cally

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Abigail Marland</p><p>Cally turns up after the Gauda Prime incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The return of Cally

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

It had been two or three years since she had seen anyone of the  _Liberators_  crew and now she seemed to late to save Blake's life. As she stood over his body she sensed a movement behind her and turned to find Avon staring at her, his gun leveled with her heart.

"Name yourself "he said "I warn you I am not a patient man, who are you what are you doing here?"

"Avon is that you? It is me Cally. Where are the others?"

"Mostly injured some are dead." He said. "you can not be Cally. Cally is dead"

Cally could tell from his tone that Avon regretted her death. She could also see a lot of pain behind his eyes. Had he shot Blake? The federation were all given stun weapons. Blake was clearly not stunned.

//How did the others get hurt? Who shot Blake?// she sent to prove that she was Cally.

"It doesn't matter now. Help me get them to the medical unit."

"Alright but I need to talk to you Avon."

***

They finally got every one to the medical unit. To Cally's relief everyone was alive even Blake who had been shot three times.

"The federation were given stun weapons obviously." Said Avon making Cally jump. "you said you wanted to talk to me. Very well what about?"

"I have to convince you that I am Cally by telling you how I survived terminal. When I awoke on Terminal you were already gone. I panicked. I was alone on a hostile planet without a weapon. I had no way off Terminal.i was captured by Servalan. And ended up killing her I took her ship with some auron children who were also prisoners. When I heard that you were here we came here and found Blake dead." Cally hoped that Avon would belive her.

"How did Servalan die?" He asked her.

"She was shot out of an airlock in space." She replied truthfuly

Vila groaned. Cally went to him. He looked at her and said:

"Cally, is this heaven? It must be, your here and you won't have been sent to hell. I never thaught I'd get here,you know. Being a theif and all, but then I can't get anything right can I?"

Cally felt a shot of hope. Both Avon and Vila didn't seem to have changed that much "No Vila this is real. We are not dead. And you \i can\i0 do things right." she told him.

"No i can't Cally. I'm useless, just ask Avon."

"Vila you realy are a fool."

"Avon 'zat you?" Vila said half asleep.

"Yes it is me" Avon replied

"Vila go to sleep. You don't want to wake up during surgery." Said Cally

"Surgery! I don't need surgery. I'm fine realy." He said now fully alert.

"It's not for you. Its fot Blake you idiot. Now go to sleep.

***

Later when everyone but Blake was contious, and surgery was over, Cally got everyone together andand told her story about geting off Terminal.

"But how did you survive the explosions?" Asked Dayna "And Avon said you had no pulse."

"I put my body in staisis. The Auronar have been able to do it for generations. I could not feel the blast and I was in a way temperarily dead."

Vila shuddered "Temperarily dead! I don't think I'd like that. She could be a trap, like the android Avalon! Or maybe it is Cally but she's programed or something worse." he said with an apolagetic glance at Cally who looked quite hurt.

"Shut up Vila." Said Dayna, Tarrant and Avon together.


End file.
